Blood Oath
by stephalily
Summary: Riley had invisioned a life with him, but when that falls to pieces a stranger appears to pick up the pieces. But will she let him? Because if she does it means leaving behind something very precious... Rated for situations. R&R PLEASE!
1. Break Up, Breakdown

A/N: Just a little something I started to make me feel better, then wow it actually turned out with potential. So I hope you like it!!! Read and review Please!!!! Oh and I want to change the title if you have ant suggestions let me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remembering You

Chapter 1: Breakup, Break down

_I remember the first time I laid eyes on him; he was the cutest guy I had ever seen. My best friend, Anna, had set us up on a blind date, and while I was wary to go I did. That night was the most fun I had had in ages (since my last breakup months ago). He made me forget everything, but the here and now. Something I learned from him; live for the moment._

_A week later, we hung out again in my friend's living room. I don't even know how it happened, but we just clicked. And somewhere between switching roles while playing Rock Band- we kissed, I never really knew who "started it" I think it was more mutual. And it was incredible. That night while Anna's mom drove us home we made out in the back of their car. He then asked me out._

_He always kept me on my toes; and I trusted him with everything. All my secrets, my past, and my heart. He told me he would never break it and I believed him, how could I not? Those eyes they were the window to his soul and in them I saw a true sincere passion. _

_Almost a year later, it was a week before my 18__th__ birthday, my friends had decided to throw me a little kid roller-skating party that he couldn't attend because he was going away with his family. He still wanted to celebrate so that Saturday he said it would be a just the two of us day. He bought me roses, and made me amazing meals – both lunch and dinner. Then we snuggled on the couch to watch home movies we had made over the last year. And that night… I gave him everything._

_I had never felt more right in all my life it was the happiest day of my life._

_But the next day he left for vacation, and I began to have my doubts without his reassuring words at my ear. I brushed it off as my "good girl" side making an attempt to bring me back, not gonna happen. _

_The week had passed and that night was my patry. My mind was in a haze as I got ready for it. And oddly enough I can not remember a thing from that nigh, except for one of the guys that was working that night, but even that memory was fuzzy. I remember what people told me, and the pictures they showed me but none of my own memories were there. This I had passed off on the bottle of Vodka that Anna had brought just for me; I mean that had to be it. _

_-------------------_

_The years passed and things stayed pretty normal for me, though our relationship lost some of its fire went we were accepted to different universities. Though, I remember every year on my birthday he would drive in from his college to visit me. It was tradition-, every year. We reenacted my first birthday with him. Never was it a disappointment._

_Finals had just ended ,but because of the importance of them this year he couldn't come in for my birthday, so he promised that as soon as he got in we would celebrate. He apologized sincerely for it, and promised that he missed me so much and couldn't wait to say "I love you" in person again._

_I knew he meant it by the rock he had out on my finger 3 months ago when he asked me to marry him. So I had no severe problem waiting; soon we would be together always. What was an extra week??_

_-------------------_

"Boy was I an idiot." I scoffed to myself, and downed another shot.

_He came home, but not with the surprise I had in mind…_

"_We Need to talk" he sighed_

"_Oh your funny, you know those words to anyone else would be like the kiss of death"I lauged, but still a chill ran down my spine._

"_Riley my brother singed me on to be his business partner."_

"_Oh my god that's wonderful!" I gasped, and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him happily._

"_Ri, I'm leaving for California next week" He was tring to explain _I just refused to let it sink in.

"_Jeez you could have given me a little more warning…I need to pack and let everyone know, and…" but he cut me off_

"_You don't get it. I cant take you with me… I …I think its best if we move on with our lives… seperatly" he dropped that like a ton of bricks… he was breaking up with me…_

"_Wait… what … why??? I don't understand. What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I choked out, my voice cracking. I felt the tears bubbling up in my eyes._

"_No, no its not you. Riley I don't want the life for you that im going to have. Ill never be home, the corporation will keep me so busy everyday of the week, that I'm not going to have time to be a good husband to you." He tried to explain_

"_We…We'll find someway to work this out. I know we can I have faith in us!" I screamed the tears running freely._

"_No, I'm growing and what we had planned just isn't an option anymore. I'm so sorry." He apologized._

"_There's no changing your mind is there?" I asked pitifully_

"_No I'm sorry, but no." He looked so defeated._

"_So what were the last 5 years to you, nothing?" I asked getting angry "I gave you everything, trusted you fully and this is what I get in return"_

"_No I will cherish every memory of those years for the rest of my life. And back then things were different, I'm not the same man that I was, im growing; changing. I can see me being here any longer will only hurt you more so I'm going to leave now. But please be safe." He whispered, then kissed my hand and turned for the door._

"_I hope you haven't _grown _so much that your fat ego-filled head will get stuck between the door molding." I spat back then plled his ring off my finger before handing it to him and walking out of the room not waiting for him to leave._

_Instead I made my way down to the lower level to open the garage door. There sat my little car; little did it know what it was in for._

"_Be safe" he had told me, and so I intended to do everything but that._

And that's where I found myself now. A 22 year-old, single for the first time in 5 years, depressed, and tipsy at the local bar down the road.

I swallowed down another shot and leaned against the bar. Everything was sinking in and I was starting to feel really sick. I'd been crying for what felt like days, it had really only been an hour, and the bar-tender had learned to just ignore me, and each time I left for the bathroom he'd refill my glass.

I knew I should probably quit drinking, I was goin to have a hrad enough time getting home as is was

'Haha like you actually plan on making it home anyway' I thought with a slight chuckle. Thinking about doing that was oddly comforting. I signaled for another glass, but as he handed it to me I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't do this" a male voice begged

Quickly, I turned but wasn't prepared for the silver, and green eyes that stared back at me.

"I…I'm sorry… you must have mistaken me for someone else." I stuttered shocked.

"I don't think so Riley… don't do it" his voice echoed like silk, and suddenly my thoughts of ending it all vanished.


	2. Just What the Doctor Ordered

A/N: Alright here is chapter 2 finally up! God it took a lot longer to work some things out than I thought it would. And just fyi, i changed the title from "Remembering You" to "Blood Oath" just because I felt it fit the storyline better. Now I'm pretty sure I've worked out all the kinks in my head and I'm really going to try and put up a new chapter each week!

Also, I've noticed that some people are looking at this so I know it is out there, so why no reviews? I would really appreciate everyone's opinion so I know what I'm doing right, and what I still need to work on.

Alright, well that's enough of me… on to chapter 2! =)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Oath

Chapter 2: Just What the Doctor Ordered

I stared at him for I don't even know how long; he was just so jaw dropping gorgeous… And here I was staring at him like some moron with half a brain. My jaw snapped shut when common sense hit me like a brick wall. What did this guy mean? How the hell did he know what I had been thinking of? With little making sense my brain spiked into defensive mode.

"Like I'm going to listen to some stranger who has no idea what is even going on here," I fought back "And just who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"Your right, please forgive me" he apologized

"Yeah, yeah. Look I'm not really in the mood right now buddy, so could you just leave me alone." I sighed not really in the mood to be hit on at the moment, not after…. Oh god here come more tears.

I watched the guy jerk back as her tears began anew. I tried to fight them back; bawling in front of random strangers was never really my thing. Needless to say, I was shocked to the point that my tears actually stopped when he offered me his hand and asked "Will you please tell me your troubles. A face this beautiful should never be so sad."

I couldn't say anything, I felt like I was back in high school when the really hot popular guys would talk to random girls just to get a joke out of it. But, some weird gut feeling told me that this guy wasn't going to laugh at me. So I took his hand and let him lead me back to a booth in the far back corner. What was this guys deal? Why was he being so nice to me? I hoped he didn't have any plans on taking advantage of a defenseless girl, or he was going to find himself with a new asshole. But, why was I trusting him so easily? I wondered as he sat me down.

"Please tell me everything," he prompted once we were seated. The worry in his voice didn't allow me to refuse him. Before I knew it I was spilling my guts to him. I had gotten the whole story out; gory details and all, with only one minor break down.

"I'm so sorry Riley. …That shit-head is lower than dirt in my book; to do something like that to you. He growled- yes, I said _growled._

"Please he's really not a bad person… At least I didn't think he was… Now I don't know what to think…" I stumbled around the words; knowing the truth, but unwilling to admit it.

"That bastard was one hell of a liar then. To push things that far was low, even for him."

"I guess so…" that stupid part of me wanted to tell this guy off, but the more rational part was saying that this guy was right. … I guess it true what they say, You always feel something extra for your first.

"I think I need another beer.: I sighed as this realization set in, leaning back in my seat.

"I think you've had enough" he began

"Who are you to tell me how much I can or cannot drink." I snapped back, cutting him off.

"That is true, but I was going to suggest dancing instead." He stared straight into my eyes, and a crooked smile crossed his features.

Suddenly I wanted to do nothing but dance with him. I couldn't stand up fast enough. I glared, when he chuckled at my eagerness. But soon as his hand touched mine, all the reason behind the glare vanished. His skin was so soft, but also so strange. The contact was frightening at first, but then it drifted into comfort; it some how felt familiar. Anyway, it was a nice change of pace from the crushing emptiness I'd been feeling before.

Watching him dance was incredible, he moved so gracefully despite how huge he was. And I don't mean fat; he was probably 6 foot 3, maybe 5, and pure muscle. I had to admit he was wicked hott… Oh my god what the hell was I saying!?! I began freaking internally again; forgetting where I was, and what I was doing.

The next thing I knew I felt my right toe catch on my left shoe and I braced myself for the floor. Instead I would up against something that was much more comfortable. Suddenly, realizing he had caught me, I quickly jumped away and steadied myself.

"I'm sorry I'm not usually such a klutz." I apologized, blushing in embarrassment.

"I know," he smiled back at me"

"What?" I yelled over the music, I couldn't have heard him right. That would just be creepy!

"I meant I figured. You don't seem like the klutzy type." And with that we went back to dancing. Dancing with him was like… was like… floating on a cloud I guess you say. It was so effortless for him, that it made it seem easier to me as well. And not once did he try to grind against me, or feel me up, he was so respectful; again a nice change of pace.

Before I knew it, I was going crazy. I think all that alcohol was really starting to kick in now. But hell I was laughing, and having such a good time I didn't care.

This fun wasn't to last though' I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The songs changed, and the tempo slowed. Since when do they play a freaking slow song at a bar? He extended his hand, offering me a dance, and I think that's what set of that awful feeling in my stomach.

"I'm sorry; I gotta go." I shouted and ran holding my hand over my mouth.

I made it out a back door at least before I got sick. By the time it was done my stomach ached something fierce, and my legs felt as if they would gave out.

I went to sink down… only to be caught again. "Not the usual response I get when I ask a woman to dance" he chuckled.

"Oh god please leave, I'm disgusting right now" I moaned.

"And if I left who would make sure you get home alright?"

"Me. I can take care of myself just fine." I fought back.

"So feisty for someone that's too weak to stand," he retorted.

"Touché" I muttered in defeat.

I let him carry me around the front of the building. I even gave him the keys to my car. Why I'm not sure? Again, why in the name of god was I trusting this guy. Nothing about him tonight made him harmful or harmless, but something deep inside of me told me I had nothing to worry about. Still I felt the need to argue.

"How are you going to get home though? You would have to come back for your own car." I fought for a reason to push him away.

"Nope… my friend dropped me off." He shot that down easily.

"Then how will you get home from my house? You wont be staying there."

"Oh of course not. He can come get me if need be; he owes me one."

And with that I was out of excuses, and we were at my car. He opened the passenger door, while still holding me with ease, and helped me in.

Shit, no, this was such a bad idea! He's probably going to rape and kill me now! Throw me in a ditch, then steal my car and rob my home, and… I began freaking out until his voice broke thru my thoughts.

"Riley, please calm down. You're worrying too much. Making something out of nothing." He was now sitting in the driver's seat, but staring right into my eyes. His face only a few inches from mine.

Wow, he smelled really good… shit no riley snap out of it! "Like that's any of your business… hey wait how did you even…" I began studying him. I almost seemed like he knew more than he let on here. Something want kosher…

"Umm you were beginning to hyperventilate, and your eyes were really wide open," he answered.

"Oh…" I muttered; instantly feeling so dumb about the whole thing. A light blush appearing on my face; I prayed it was to dark for him to see.

"How about we get you home?" he asked and stared the engine.

"Mmk, pull out and make a right." I gave him a few simple directions, and soon enough we were in my development; no rape no death I really did worry too much.

"And you were worried," he chuckled. Strange coincidence much, that I had just been thinking the same thing?

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm a bit off tonight," I apologized.

"And understandably so, it's alright," he smiled

"Thank you again for everything."

"You welcome" he began slowing down, though I had told him just a few seconds ago my house was still half a mile up.

"If you ever need anything again please don't hesitate to come find me."

"That could be a little difficult. I don't know where you live." I know I was looking up at him like he was on crack.

"Now you do… I live right there," he pointed out his window to a dark blue one story house.

"Oh, alright… That works then," I answered a little surprised. I couldn't for the life of me remember anyone EVER living there.

He drove on again and in less than a minute he was pulling up my driveway. We got out, and he walked me to the door handing me my keys.

"I really did have fun tonight thanks to you. So thanks again… Oh my god I'm sorry I never caught your name." I instantly felt so stupid. I'd spent the whole evening with this guy, yet I never learned his mane. My cheeks were on fire with embarrassment.

Don't worry about it,' he smiled and moved his hand to touch my scarlet cheek, but I flinched away from him, and his hand dropped like a brick "My name is Zane… And Riley the pleasure has been all mine.." Just above a whisper, then bowed to me

Wow, this was definitely the last thing I ever expected; I had never been bowed to before; it was kind of awkward… and yet it had a romantic atmosphere to it as well.

He righted himself and turned to walk away.

"Wait," I called and he turned back to me "Please at least call me when you get home, I want to make sure you get there without a problem."

He laughed, and understandably so, a man like him walking home at night probably wouldn't have a single complication. Still I wanted to know, I need to know. He handed me his cell. Holy crap the new Blackberry storm, I didn't even know these came out yet! I quickly typed in my number and gave it back to him.

I smiled that crooked smile from earlier, said good night, and made his exit.

This was definitely the strangest evening of my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright there you guys have it, chapter 2 is DONE!

Please I really would like to know what everyone is thinking while their reading it. The more you guys review, the more it gets the creative juices flowing, and the faster I can get chapters up.

Thank you again!!!

Until next time

- Stephalily 3


	3. Not Moving On

A/N: chapter 3 finally up. You know the drill…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Oath

Chapter 3: Not Moving On

I sprinted into the house and sunk down against the door after securing it behind me.

"Stupid Riley, stupid stupid stupid Riley. What the hell was I thinking giving him my number like that. I seem like some whore on the rebound now!...Breath" I told myself, and tried to let the rational thinking take over. "Your overreacting again. He is not a creepy stalker, and he is NOT going to think you were coming onto him at all!" I sighed and thought 'even though I kind of was' but I was not ready to admit that a loud yet. And with the little self pep talk over, I stood and went to get ready for bed.

That was when everything came flooding back, and hit me like a freaking on coming train. Just a few hours ago my life had come to a stand still, and I had every intention to make it end. Thank God Zane had persuaded me to stay or… or I don't know what would have happened?...

However, without Zane here, with his sparkling deep eyes, deep voice, and caring smile to distract me all the distress I'd felt earlier came back anew.

Pain ripped through my chest like an angry knife, I collapsed on the rug before my bed curled up in a tight little ball clutching at my chest. Trying to either hold my heart together, or tear it right out of my chest- which it was… I wasn't sure…

"How could he do this to me? Tyler, Tyler how? I thought…. Tyler how could you… Tyler why?..."I mumbled incoherent and jumbled sentences. My brain just couldn't wrap itself around this fact; it was like if it refused to accept it, it wouldn't be true. I rocked back and forth in absolute confusion, distress, and utter pain.

I lay there in that shocked state, for what felt like hours (though it could have only been minutes, I wasn't really sure) cradling my shattered heart, trying to get up, but too exhausted to move. Suddenly, the twinkling noise of my ring tone woke me from this delirium. I didn't recognize the number, and I debated not answering it; I didn't really feel like telling someone they had the wrong number, and I wasn't sure I trusted myself to leave it at that. I let it go, and the silence was deafening. Seconds later, it started up again…. Oh what the hell, it'll probably never stop…

"Hell… Hello" I choked out to the person on the other end of the unknown number

"Riley..." Zane's voice rang thru the speaker. Instantly the pain lessened and I was able to perk up a teeny bit "Please calm down Riley." He soothed

"I'm sorry," I murmured thru little hiccups, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't apologized to me, apologize to yourself. You're needlessly hurting yourself. You don't have to be like this; you don't have to beat yourself up about it" Zane reasoned.

"I know all that I just don't know how to do it. I don't know how to get myself out of this"

"Its going to take some time, but it will happen. … and if you need anything, you know I'm here for you, right?"

My mouth dropped open, and like an unconfident school girl I mumbled" Do you really mean that?"

"Certainly, one hundred percent… I can't say no to a damsel in distress." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I most defiantly NOT a damsel in distress" I retorted.

"Okay, my not damsel… How about I come over to your not castle, and make you a not royal breakfast tomorrow morning?" He offered

"You sound not intelligent," I chuckled. He sounds like an idiot, and made no sense, but he made me laugh. I guess that was his plan all along. He was a clever one.

"Does that mean I'm not invited?"

"Now I never said that, just not before 10. After tonight, I'm going to need some serious zonked out time,"

"Not before 10, dually noted. Now why don't I let you get some sleep tonight, and I'll see you in the morning."

"That's probably the best idea…"

"Goodnight,"

"I didn't say its what I wanted to do though…" I wined; even I could tell I was getting out there in spaced out tired land.

"Well, its for the best. Your going to have a headache as it is. Drink some water, and take something before you drift off."

"You win," I threw in the towel when a loud yawn escaped my lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my not angel. I'll not see you in the morning."

And with that the phone beeped, registering the ended call. That was defiantly at the top of my strange conversations list, but at this point I didn't care. His words left me in a daze as I drank the water he instructed me too, finished getting ready for bed, and crawled into it with no more than a second of thought of what had happened before he had called.

One minute I was laying in the dark going over the conversation in my head, thinking about him tonight at the bar. Going over each line of his perfect features, the next I swore I could see his green eyes out my window where the moon was shining in dimly, then… the sun was shinning thru my window I had no pain, no weariness, no feelings of sadness, just excitement knowing he would be here soon. Why? I wasn't sure, but Zane had something to do with my happiness… I wanted to explore everything he could make me feel.

Taking everything into account was that more than a little messed up?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it seems kind of sudden, Riley getting over Tyler like that. But in the next chapter we check in with Zane and some things will get pieced together.

Until next time,

3 Stephalily


	4. Her Mind

A/N: So sorry its been so long since an update. The person who ever said that senior year was a breeze was full of shit.

Also, Thank you so much everyone for all your awesome, and very helpful reviews, please keep it up!

Okay I'm done babbling, Here's a closer look into Zane's side of things.

ENJOY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Oath

Chapter 4: Her Mind

**Zane's POV **

Her beauty was awing, her mind astounding. Even with the advantage I had to peak into her mind, she kept me on my toes the whole night. Now, here I stood in front of her door, and I just couldn't keep myself from touching her. It was like a burning inside my body that would not be calmed until I did. Those scarlet cheeks beckoned to me, and I took a chance. Slowly reaching up, brushing her cheek sweetly with the backs of my fingers.

Her quick jerk away from me, an all too natural defense, sent a negative shock from her mind dropped me into a submissive form of apology. I still did not know how to act around her; fighting the cravings to finally take her as mine, to let her know the truth, with the knowledge that she needs time to heal. Humans need significant time to het over things before they can move on to something new.

With that embarrassing display, even if she did find it sort of romantic, I hastily said goodnight, and turned to leave.

Once out of her direct presence, my mind was able to clear a bit. Still I want her, no need her, but the rational part of my brain came back and told me I must be patient.

About half way home, a blistering panicked pain shot through my skull… "RILEY!" was my first instinct. Turning on a dime, I made a bee-line back to her house,; whipping out my phone and dialing her number. By the time I physically got there though, she was remotely calm, and I did not feel me being in there with her would benefit anymore than censoring her mind out here.

It was funny watching her while she spoke, her face so animated and perfect. 'Go home,' I told myself as she climbed into bed, but her mind was still clouded.

'Everything is fine, you fine… I love you, nothing else matters now.' I thought again and again calming her with my mind, until her brain activity slowed, and her mind was no longer under any stress. After that, I headed for home still keeping a close watch on her mind for any disruptions.

Scowling, I opened the front door, waiting for her to pounce. "Rita don't even think about it." I barked opening the door.

Quick as lightening she jumped over the back of the couch; her blonde curls bouncing, even after she was sitting still, legs crossed and wine glass in hand. "Oh now Zane, why do you always suspect me of being up to something?" she giggled sarcastically, her bell-like laugh ringing in a high range.

Taking off my overcoat and tossing it on the iron coat rack, I sat next to her.

"So bro, did you succeed?"

"Rita I DO NOT want to talk about it!" I emphasized,

"Don't make me tap your mind" Rita threatened, poking at his temple. The one bad thing about family- they can tap into your mind and read your thoughts

"Fine I'll tell you… It went better than I expected it to." I answered with a defeated tone.

"Oh come on, I want details." She coaxed.

"Rita…" I sighed, but agreed and continued "When I got to her she was in bad shape. She'd had too much to drink, and was having horrid thoughts of killing herself. So many brutal things raced through her mind, for alcohol poisoning to crashing her car at high speed into a tree." I felt her pain rip trough me anew, of what could have happened to my beloved had I not reached her in time made my chest burn as though it were on fire. But I had reached her, and she was safe, that knowledge allowed me to continue

"Okay, so after that little dilemma what happened?"

"That's when I stepped in so gracefully, and told her one, I knew who she was, and two that she couldn't do it. That of course sent her on the defensive, since she really remembers nothing of me, and I had to mess with her mind to get her to calm down. Finally I got her to talk and dance and relax on her own. When they decided to put on a slow song. Who plays a fucking slow song at a bar?... Anyway, it snapped her back to reality, and she ran off overwhelmed. I found her, sick behind the place, and offered to take her home. I can tell the bond is there; even if horribly weak, by the way she puts her trust in me, even when she's not sure why she's doing so."

"Ahw how sweet Romeo." She chimed sarcastically

"Oh don't compare me to that stupid fool." I spat back in disgust. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against Shakespeare, but Romeo was a damn moron.

"Fine, whatever. So you took her home…" she prompted

"So then I showed her the house that way should she need anything she'd know where she could turn."

"Oh come on, your holding out in me, where are all the juicy details."

"Rita she just got dumped after five fricken' years, by that asshole. I'm not gonna put the moves on her the same night."

"Fine…" she frowned disappointed. Yeah that's my sister for you; even after 120 she was still quite the gossip.

"I'm going to turn in now. Goodnight." I stated, and Rita just nodded gently and went back to her wine, and flipping on the television.

While she may only look like she was 12, and occasionally act like a brat. She was wise beyond her years. She didn't understand what I was going through, for she was still unbonded, but she knew I needed my space to sort through some of this on my own, and so only pushed me so far.

Taking off my clothes released the vanilla rose sent of Riley's perfume from them. I collapsed on my bed thinking if her.

Four long years it had been since her 18th birthday and the night that I'd met her , and changed my life forever. Four long years, I have guarded over her silently. Should anyone outside my clan somehow find that we had completed the first step of the Blood Oath would raise hell for me. Since she was still involved with a human, it would be illegal for me to present myself to her, and that is why I had to cloud her mind of that very first night we met. So, I watched and waited and now I was so close, and it was too awful what she'd been through to just rush up and uncloud her memory, and let her know that she was mine. And so, I would have to continue to wait for who knew how much longer.

"Breath Zane," I had to say aloud to get the jumbled thoughts within me under control. I focused my thoughts solely on her, and kept a close watch on her mind, and let my body slip into a state of suspended animation.

At precisely 6 am, I slipped from that state I was in and sat up. Always having a sense of time was a practical perk right now if I was going to surprise Riley. Getting up, I showered quickly, barely enjoying the warmth of the water on my skin, and dressed in a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Walking out to the kitchen, Rita was already seated at our little breakfast table.

"Morning," I answered, as I pulled a plate of belium waffles out of the oven that was keeping them warm for me. Rita loved to cook breakfast, she also loved to do it very early in the morning.

"Mmhmm," she answered through a large mouth full of waffle. After swallowing and washing it down with a sip of juice she asked "So what are your plans for todays?... Your up awfully early."

It was true Rita never rested, she said she'd rather feed everyday than be in that defenseless state. I considered myself more humane than her for that reason but a) she was by little sister and b) who the hell was I to judge her anyway? I'd bonded with a human.

After finishing breakfast I threw on a black overcoat, gloves, and a hat, and made my way first to the local market to pick up some things, then over to Riley's house. Which was all too easy to break into, the key under the door mat come on, I would have to talk to her about that. It would be the first place anyone would look, even if they couldn't read her mind, and that just was not acceptable.

She was definitely still asleep and so I got to work. Cooking her the best meal she'd ever eaten… I hope… of scrambled eggs, French toast, vegetarian bacon, and fresh cut fruit, with a glass of milk.

Everything was cooking up beautifully, and just about ready when I felt her waking up. "Here goes nothing.." i held my breath as the sent of breakfast registered in her mind, and she stood, walking out to the kitchen.

A/N: alrighty here is the long over due chapter four! Please let me know how Zane's pov worked out for you guys, because it was difficult to write at first, and I changed it so many times trying to perfect him. Reviews are so encouraged, so type type type hahaha.

Until next time,

-Stephalily 3


	5. French Toast With a Sprinkle of Truth

A/N: Yay for having nothing to do in school! Hopefully, I can start getting stuff sooner, provided I don't get writers block…Anyway…

Thank you to:

Wolf's Daughter27- Haha, thank you, creative licensing is a beautiful thing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Oath

Chapter 5: French Toast With a Sprinkle of Truth

**Riley's POV**

The sun was shinning thru my window. I had no pain, no weariness, and no feelings of sadness. It was such a strange sensation, and yet I was thrilled by it. Zane would be here soon, and from there things could only get better. I could smell fresh French toast cooking, wait a minute… French toast, cook_ing_… "What the hell?" I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

Sure as anything, there in my fricken kitchen stood Zane!... With a breakfast table full of food! "Z…Zane?" I stuttered "Wha… What are you doing here? And _How _did you get in here in the first place?"

"I told you I would _not_ be here in the morning, didn't I?" he smiled, the biggest smile I had ever seen, it made me shiver and he smirked. And again I wasn't worried; there was just something about him I trust.

"You did say that, I just didn't realize you meant this early." I laughed to ease the tension.

"Alright then… Well milady, take your seat and enjoy." He pulled out the chair for me.

"oh hold on…" I gasped, and run back to my room, just realizing that I was still in my pj's in front of this insanely hott guy made me panic. Sure enough, my hair was a knotted poof-ball, but even worse I was poking out of my shirt! Oh fuck, how embarrassing is that?!?

Quickly, I brushed out my hair and tossed it into a bun. Then changed into a bra, and more decent clothes. Thinking I was ready I headed back out, only to realize that I hadn't brushed my teeth, and quickly ran to take chare of that.

Once all that was taken care of, I walked back out to the kitchen to apologize; "Sorry about that," I smile shyly with a blush across my cheeks I'm sure.

"You really didn't have to go and do all that for me. You looked fine," his smile was something that could just melt me through.

Zane pushed my chair in for me than sat across the table waiting for me to take a bite. It's so awkward! Him staring at me, while I'm eating; I guess you could say I'm one of "those types". I hate eating in front of people, and I hate watching them eat. I know I'm weird.

However, I wasn't about to say anything after he worked so hard to make it (and broke into my house to do so…). Humoring him I took a bite of the french toast, and OH MY SHIT! "This is delicious!" I all but shrieked.

"What did you think it would be bad?" he asked, trying to look hurt.

"No… but I didn't expect it to be that good" I confessed. "It's like biting into a fluffy cloud."

Zane laughed, I love the way he laughed, it was so fricken' sexy! Wow did I really just think that???

"That's an interesting analogy, but none-the-less I'm glad you like." His voice broke me from my mind babbling.

"Well thank you very much, its amazing… Even if you had to break into my house to do it." I smiled, feeling so carefree, and continued to stuff my face.

"You're very welcome." He smiled back at me, and relaxed back into the chair across the table from me.

"Oh hey, aren't you going to eat anything?" I stopped and looked up at him

"Oh no, anything you don't finish I will just wrap up for you for later." He explained. And I wasn't until then that I looked over into the kitchen and saw just how much fricken' food he made.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed jumping up "there is no way in hell I can eat all this, no matter how fricken' good it is." And I began making him a plate. Seeing the resistance in his eyes I cut him off "I'm going to make you a plate, your going to eat it, and your going to like it." I stated firmly handing him the plate.

"I thought you didn't like watching people eat though?" he questioned.

"How…. Uh, Never mind… I don't, and I don't like eating in front of people either, but I guess you're the exception." I giggled and sat back down.

"Well I must say I'm honored." He smiled, and we ate in silence for a but.

I thought it strange that I felt so close to him, that we laughed like old friends. Yet, I had never met him before had I? I couldn't have, I would never let go of someone like him.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Sure, ask away." I smiled back

"Why do you trust me so?" he asked seriously.

I stared at him in silence. I wasn't sure how to answer. Why did I trust him so much? Even I wasn't exactly sure, it was just a gut feeling. However, he was waiting for an answer, and I wasn't sure what the hell to say.

"Umm… I guess it's… because… umm" I stuttered around my words and then the reasoning just came to me, been if it wasn't totally logical it was right by me. "It's because for some reason I feel safe around you. I feel like I should know you, like I've known you for a long time, and you've always been there… Also, because your different." I spat the last bit out quickly

"What… whatever do you mean?" Zane asked looking more than worried.

Not caring to explain MY strangeness I skipped over the first part of that confession and went right to the end "I'm not sure exactly, but there is something about you that makes your different, like how you just know things, things about me that you shouldn't know because I've never told anyone; but none the less you do. And how your presence is oddly comforting. It is that difference that lets me trust you" I explained, and then added the last bit pitifully, "Also, you help me to forget about, well you know…."

"I understand, and am glad that I can help you, in any way I can. Someday I will explain everything to you." He looked back at me with dark eyes.

"If you want to that's great, and if you don't I won't pry." I smiled back at him, trying to lighten the serious atmosphere.

None of this was making any sense to me, but for once I was deciding to live in the moment, forget the past, and not worry about the future.

"Well I am glad. Though not everything may make sense, I am also glad that you can trust me. I will not do anything to betray that trust Riley." He spoke just above a whisper, his eyes were dark like coal, and it was as if I could see right into his soul. What the hell?

"Al…Alright," I stuttered, and tried not to be swallowed up by him.

Suddenly his mood changed, he sat back in his chair, and it wasn't until that moment that I realized our faces were only inches apart. He smiled, and his eyes lightened to the silver and green that was becoming so familiar.

"Why don't we go out for the day?" he asked with a smile.

"Like a… a date?" I asked, my guard suddenly springing up. While I may be falling for him, his falling for me was just a no go.

"Oh no not at all just two friends hanging out, getting to know each other better." He quickly corrected.

"Mmm… alright that sounds like fun. But I'll need to get ready first." I said remember I had yet to shower.

"That is fine, take your time, I'm in no rush." He smiled, taking my now empty plate over to the sink, and turning on the water.

"Oh no you're not doing my dishes." I scrambled over to stop him. But he intercepted my hands, grabbing them gently, and holding me away from the sink.

"Go get ready, and don't worry about what I'm doing here." He smirked, and pushed me away.

"Alright," I said quietly, and turned to take a shower.

Standing under the hot water, I let only a single tear fall. The way he had touched me felt so familiar, too close to the way Tyler did, and yet it was better.

My heart was splitting open again, this living in the moment might harder than I thought.

Suddenly Zane's beautiful voice came into my head "Do not think of him anymore, I will not let you hurt anymore because of him... I love you." My mind conjured up his voice for the second time, and I instantly relaxed. I shut off the shower, reassured, ready to have a good day with a great, understanding (and very hot) guy.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest tidbit. I am not too sure how this chapter turned out, my brain is still a little scrambled. I would love some type of feedback, anything is helpful and appreciated.


	6. Eggs and an Ego Boost

A/N: Sorry its been so long since an update; in my defense I have two words GRADUATION and FAMILY! Things have been beyond hectic, and I finally had the energy to sit down and get this chapter out. So this is just Zane's side of their breakfast, and the "date" will be in the next chapter.

**Thank you:**

Debussy'sClairDeLune- Sorry its been a while… well you know…

ShakespeareActressVamp- I was just planning on moving on to the next part of the story, (because I already know all his responses in my head lol) but with you being so interested in what is going on with him how could I not put it into words!

Wolf's Daughter27- I'm playing around with a few different ideas for their "date", and your suggestion is good a , if it doesn't happen in the next chapter, because Zane still has to be careful about the way he acts around her, it will be in a later chapter when they are closer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Oath

Chapter 6:

**Zane's POV**

Trying to be the gentleman here was difficult. Riley was positively delicious; with her hair all fluffed up from its normally straight style, the blush that spread across her cheeks adorable, and the way she reacted to my smirk sinful. I fought the urge to run across the room and kiss her senseless, I offered her a seat.

"Oh hold on…"she gasped, and sprinted from the room as realization shocked her mind.

I stood in amusement waiting for her to return; listening to her mind babble with embarrassment. Why did she think she needed to worry about that with me?

I knew the answer from listening in on her all these years that it was because of Tyler. He liked her to always look perfect. Even her best was never good enough for him, and he would constantly put her down saying things like "I can't be seen at a party with you wearing _that, _it's an embarrassment." Well that ends today!

So lost in thought, I hardly realized that Riley had returned. "Sorry about that," she smiled shyly, and sure enough a blush crept across her cheeks.

"You really did not have to go and do all that for me. You looked fine." I smiled, speaking nothing but the truth. Her mind swirling with feeling, or "melting" as she referred to it, left me short of breath.

I helped her push in her chair then sat across the table from her, giving her, her space, and allowing me a bit of breathing room, while I waited anxiously to see if she liked her food. Rita always told me I was a wonderful cook, but at breakfast she was the master chef.

I could feel the awkwardness rising within her, I knew she was never one to eat in front of people, but I had always believed it was because of Tyler, this was a way of testing the waters with her. Just to give her that bit of a push she need, I fed her mind with positive vibes, which was enough for her to get over her little dilemma.

'OH MY SHIT!' her mind shouted.

"This is delicious!" she toned her reaction down a bit, and laughed at herself.

I smirked and replied "What did you think it would be bad?" I asked with a mock hurt tone.

Her confession of it being like "biting in to a fluffy cloud" made me laugh. I couldn't help myself. Sometimes she was just so adorably innocent.

Thrilled that she was enjoying it, I let her continue eating in silence, leaning back in the chair.

"Oh hey, aren't yo going to eat anything?" powdered sugar clung to her lips.

Don't brush it off, do not touch her! I shouted at myself, and replied as calmly as I could "Oh no," and gave some stupid reason why.

It wasn't until then that she noticed how much I had made. "Holy shit!" she shouted getting up "there is no way in hell I can eat all this, no matter how fricken' good it is." Her compliment made me laugh. Thank you Riley for that ego boost.

Seeing that she began to make me a plate, I was gearing up to protest, when she cut me off.

"I'm going to make you a plate, you're going to eat with me, and you're going to like it." She stated firmly handing me the plate. God, by today's standards I would be what they called "whipped", not that I minded of course.

"I thought you didn't like watching people eat though." I answered surprised.

"I don't, and I don't like eating in front of people either, but I guess you're the exception." She giggled and sat back down.

We sat in silence, and I slipped into my oblivious thinking state.

I was shocked that she offered I knew she hated watching people eat as well as eating in front of them. After Tyler spat food on her many times while they had dinner together. Truly a disgusting pig he was, how the fuck he got her to stay with him was beyond me. Well aside from the fact that he frequently told her that no other guy would ever love her. What a load of bullshit! Rita once had to hold me back from going after him and snapping his neck when he verbally abused her so horribly that he left her crying on her bathroom floor for two hours straight. I can not believe I got her to forget him, even if it took a bit of tampering on my part, and get her to trust me. It made my heart swell with pride to know she did, but still I wondered her reasoning behind the whole thing.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked, taking a chance to find out.

"Sure ask away." She smiled back at me

"Why do you trust me so?" I asked with a serious tone, I was terrified of her reaction.

Her mind instantly went into a furry 'Why did I trust him so much? Even I wasn't exactly sure, it was just a gut feeling.' Her mind babbled on and on with uncertainty.

"Umm… I guess it's… because… umm" she stuttered around her words, as I prepared for the worst, then suddenly her racing mind calmed "It's because for some reason I feel safe around you. I feel like I should know you, like I've known you for a long time, and you've always been there… Also, because your different." She spat the last bit out quickly.

I was for lack of a better word speechless "What… whatever do you mean?" I am sure I looked worried, but in reality I was just in utter shock. She had the guts to confess that to me, for as crazy as she believed it sound.

"I'm not sure exactly, but there is something about you that makes you different, like how you just know things, things about me that you shouldn't know because I've never told anyone; but none the less you do. And how your presence is oddly comforting. It is that difference that lets me trust you" I explained, and then added the last bit pitifully, "Also, you help me to forget about, well you know…."

I had meant that to be a rhetorical question, but the fact that she answered a loud overjoyed me "I understand, and am glad that I can help you, in any way I can. Someday I will explain everything to you." I promised, and I meant to keep it, just as soon as she had enough time to heal. My love for her had grown a ten fold, and I could feel my eyes darkening with lust.

"If you want to that's great, and if you don't I won't pry." She smiled trying to lighten the oncoming feelings that were rising up inside of her.

"Well I am glad. Though not everything may make sense, I am also glad that you can trust me. I will not do anything to betray that trust Riley." I spoke just above a whisper, fearing my voice would give me away. My eyes must be black as coal by now.

"Al…Alright," She stuttered, her mind fighting not to be swallowed by my presence.

No, bad Zane, you can't let it happen! I yelled at myself mentally. Talking some sense back into my anxious thoughts. I forced myself to sit back in my chair, and increase the distance between us. It was easier now, being in my own space again. I was able to smile, a genuine smile, and I could feel my eyes lightening.

"Why don't we go out for the day?" I suggested quickly, without weighing what I was saying just wanting to stay close to her.

"Like a…a date?" she asked defensively, guards in her mind suddenly springing up.

Shit, I just screwed that up! "Oh no not at all just two friends hanging out, getting to know each other better." I quickly corrected, and she relaxed. That was close; I'll have to be more careful about how I word seeming innocent things like that in the future.

"Mmm… alright that sounds like fun. But I'll need to get ready first." She said, and began getting up. I was about to protest, when I decided against it knowing it would be futile.

"That is fine, take your time, I'm in no rush." I said politely, then took her plate over the sink and got ready to do her dishes. If I was going to wait for her I was going to do something to help her out.

"Oh no you're not doing my dishes." She jumped up and scrambled over to me. I caught her stead fast, and held her before she could get to the sink.

"Go get ready, and don't worry about what I'm doing here." I smirked, and pushed her away. I was stronger than I thought, considering how soft her skin felt.

"Alright," She complied quietly, and went to take a shower. Ah shit, I did it again didn't I?

Yep I did it again, I knew instantly when she stepped under the shower's spray, and let everything go. 'The way he had touched me felt so familiar, too close to the way Tyler did, and yet it was better. My heart was splitting open again, this living in the moment might harder than I thought.' She thought, again in pain. Damnit!

"Do not think of him anymore, I will not let you hurt anymore because of him... I love you." I let the words flow quietly through her, from my mind to hers. She believed my voice saying those things to her was all in her mind. Well if I were her, I guess it would be the only realistic option at this point.

She instantly relaxed, and shut off the shower, reassured. And, she called me hott! Another ego boost for me!

-----------------------------------

A/N: Unlike Zane I do not know what you're thinking, so tell me!!!

So until I get home from Paige's house. Peace out!

3 stephalily


	7. Just a Walk in the Park

A/N: I know this took like forever and a day, but here it is, Chapter 7!

Wolf's Daughter27- don't worry, Tyler will get his just desserts.

ShakespeareActressVamp- I agree I like having both sides of their POV, but I worry the story is getting tedious. So I'm going to work on a way to get them both in there without it taking a retelling of the chapter in the other's POV. And yes Zane was in her head while she was with Tyler. However, I'm not going to say anymore because that would ruin the climax in about 2 or 3 chapters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Oath

Chapter 7: Just a Walk in the Park

**Zane's POV **

Riley walked out of her room an hour later, her ginger hair back to its usual straightness. She wore faded dark blue skinny jeans, a tight plain black shirt, and bright blue converse, with a big black headband. Also, black makeup ringed her eyes, shaded with bright blue eyeliner.

"I'm ready" she said cheerfully

"Great, lets go" I answered and stood from the couch where I'd been relaxing.

"You could have turned on the TV or something,"

"No I don't watch much television"

"Oh alright, well never mind then." She replied and headed for the door.

I followed grabbing an umbrella for her, throwing on my black trench coat and hat, keeping the gloves in my pocket just in case.

"We don't need that," she pointed at the umbrella "It's just cloud cover"

"Consider it a precaution. I like to be prepared for anything." I answered, and when she looked up at me her eyes got real wide, but after a moment seemed to sparkle when a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Wow, 'cuse you don't look shady or anything… it's a little frightening." She laughed, but I could feel from her that it made her feel safe. Pride swelled my chest. I led her to the door and we began walking.

"So where to?" I asked

"Umm… how about the park across the street?"

"The park it is." I frowned, hearing her reasoning behind it.

'Well I need to work off all that food, so it's the best place to go.'

I had hoped there was more to it than that.

We began our walk around the park, and I let myself get lost in thought 'How am I going help her regain her confidence?' In the silence Riley let her mind wander going on and on about how this was such a bad idea. It was so awkward! I couldn't help but chuckle, she worried too much, seconded guessed herself too often, and the truth was she was perfect. It was adorable the way her face would scrunch up when she was thinking too hard.

We went and sat on a park bench, and stared out across the pond to the other side. Almost instantly, the sky darkened, and water trickled down. It hit the pond forming perfect circles. I popped the umbrella open and held it over her.

'Why thank you, now I'm glad you brought it." She giggled and searched for something to talk about.

"So, tell me something about yourself?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked back

"Everything…" she blurted out, a blush crossed her cheeks "Let's play the question game." She suggested

"Alright, you start." I offered

"Okay, real basic. Last name?"

"Trace," I answered "favorite color?" I played along. I could get any of this information simply by tapping her mind, but I liked it better for her to tell me of her own free will.

"Ooh I really like that, Zane Trace." She giggled "and peacock blue"

"Getting technical, aren't we." I joked

"Well it's specific," she retorted defensively.

"Whatever… so why did you choose the park?"

"… h, hey it was my turn."

"You get two next round."

"No. I plead the fifth." She stated firmly, but her mind wandered 'I really don't want to bring up Tyler and this weight issue thing again… oh who the hell am I kidding…I did it because it's the most neutral place I can think of. I like the idea of going out on a date with him… but he can't know that.' She thought.

She was fighting this so hard; her attraction was inevitable because we had already begun the bond. Again I felt sorry for her, she never had a say in the matter. What had started as innocent flirting, and then making out, took away her freedom.

I often worried how upset she'd be when she found out… I was going to have to tell her soon, the bond was too powerful, especially for only having the first phase completed; it shocked even me.

"…m sorry…"her apology broke me from the trance "I shouldn't have snapped like that it was a simple question. I'm just not use to this whole socializing thing anymore." She answered, sick with herself.

"Hey don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I completely understand. Besides, you've trained yourself to hold your tongue, and practiced it for so long, that you've forgotten how to open up. That'll take time." I felt sorry for her once again, and wondered what I could do to help.

However, the weather had other plans. The rain began to lighten up, and the sky to lighten. I cleared my throat to get Riley's attention, seeing as how she was lost pondering what I just told her.

"Hmm?" she murmured, shaking the fog from her brain.

"Why don't we head back now?" I promptly suggested

"Oh but we've hardly been here an hour," she pouted

"Yes," she had to go and pout, damn it all "but I think it would be best if we left now and came back some other time." She opened her mouth to reply, but let out a high pitch shriek instead.

My fangs flared out defensively, my pupils constricted as I looked about for the cause. However, upon seeing the ball of fluff attacking her legs I let them retract and composed myself.

"Moses! What are you doing here?" she giggled, and scooped the dog up in her arms, and let it lick her face.

"Riley? Is that you?" A male's voice asked from behind us. Riley turned to face him first.

"Oh my god, Jason, how are you?" she smiled, but it was guarded.

"I've been… well. And how about you? I haven't _really_ seen you since high school." He commented

"Well I've been around," she shot back defensively

"Yeah, with Tyler… and speaking of him, where is he? I'm surprised he let you out without…" he sneered

Riley cut him off "Tyler is out of the picture, so please don't mention him anymore." At this Jason's face lit up, and his thought went to sleazy places. She noticed, the look and quickly added "Oh sorry, how rude of me. Zane this is Jason, Jason, Zane." She leaned into me and I held her shoulder as a supportive gesture.

"Oh I see," Jason's eyes narrowed; Riley noticed, much to her displeasure.

"Ri, don't you think we should be getting home?" I offered

"Yeah, probably. She yah Jay." She put Moses down, waved, and promptly walked away.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. He'd always been jealous of Tyler, and now…well… I'm sorry, he seems to have gotten the wrong impression," she apologized; like I minded.

"It's fine. Let people think what they want, I don't care."

"Good attitude; fuck people, I do what I want." She laughed a loud, her laugh like a bell.

We made it back to her house with moments to spare.

"So I guess you'll be going home now" she assumed, but was clearly disappointed.

"Not unless you want me to," I assured

"Well… not really, so come on in." she beamed, and I smiled back stepping inside. I instantly went to the living room and shut the large drapes across the floor –to- ceiling windows; that would hurt…

"What was that for?" she asked confused, but I just gave her the 'you don't want to know' look.

"Oh…kay…" she agreed and came to sit near me on the couch.

We spent the remainder of the day talking about ourselves. I found how much I enjoyed hearing her tell me things, rather than probing into her mind. From then on I vowed I would stay out, unless direly necessary.

"So what do you do for a living?" she asked, and that threw me off guard. How to word this one?

"Well you could say I help people."

"So like a social services worker?"

"Not exactly, but it's complicated…" She stared at me, a calculating look crossing her face. I was curious to know what was going on in there; my mind involuntarily reached out to hers, but I tried to hold it back. It was so much harder to hold your mind back from your bond, than to let things flow freely. I only caught a few words; odd, shady, sweet, and trust.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?" she brought herself back to the present.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I just started at the local clinic as their Radiologist's Assistant."

"Very nice… And what does that mean exactly?" I asked, feeling dumb, but her smile made my worries disappear

"I can assist the Radiologist by signing off on paperwork, or reading scans. I'm also trained on all the machinery. My favorite though is sonography."

"And why's that?" she had me intrigued.

"Because I love seeing all the new mom's come in, and watch their faces as they catch a first glimpse of their new baby, and then continue to watch them grow." She looked as if she were off in a different place

"So you want to be a mother then?"

"What?" she jerked back, eyes hard.

"No, I didn't mean it like that… just that well… you looked so happy while talking about it." I stammered quickly; damn she kept me on my toes.

"Oh alright, I'm sorry" she apologized "But no I don't. I knew from the time I was a teenager that kids weren't in my future… See I have this condition, I can't have children."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Shit had I know that I wouldn't have asked, how did I not know that? Okay, personal thoughts ban, lifted.

"No it's alright I've accepted it, and I've moved on." The smile on her face returned, but it didn't shine the way t usually did.

Quickly she changed the subject to my favorite ice-cream, and I knew I screwed up real bad. Still, she let me stay, and we talked until after dusk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I wasn't really confidant with the way this chapter started out, but I think it got better as it went. Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
